


Mi Amore, Il Mio Odio

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Reapers, Violence, Violent Love, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do we feel such strong emotion,<br/>Of complete care and pure devotion.<br/>It seems to bring,just pain and fear,<br/>Along with shame and then the tears." <br/>-Spencer Castro; The Cycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Amore, Il Mio Odio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Another little drabble from my dearest friend Maddy~ She is such a beautiful writer my feels just can't contain themselves! Enjoy~!   
> (Also, the title is dedicated to her, since I decided to put it in Italian :3 <3 If anyone's curious, it says, 'My love, My hate' )

"Grell Sutcliff."  
Ah, the way my name would drip from his tongue, reminding me of poison dripping from a glass syringe.   
"Yes, my love?"  
Certainly, I couldn't be in trouble again. Why, there was no reason to be fussing over a few dead bodies.   
That's all they were, after all. Cages for souls that didn't deserve even a glance from our kind. Humans were so boring, excluding the show they'd give in their last seconds of life~   
Speaking of which...   
My eyes glanced over to the mangled mess of what used to be a woman, only distinguishable by her golden hair. Lips twitched upward into a smile, and I chuckled at the sheer mess I had created. Ah, how beautiful the blood was, splattered onto the cobblestone.  
"You're aware of the charges against you?"  
I paused, looking up from the scene and into the eyes of my cold, emotionless supervisor. How he managed to stay so composed as I felt so ultimately out of control was far past what I could fathom.  
"I do not care~"  
His expression turned into one of slight anger, and I noticed the tensing of his muscles under his tailored suit. Anger wasn't something I could deal with right now, especially in the state I was in.   
William's eyes closed, and he pressed his thumb and forefinger onto the bridge of his nose, rubbing slightly.  
"Do you expect me to represent you at the trial?"  
Although I hadn't thought about it, I knew that the charges against me were far past what I had dealt with before, and I was not ready to deal with death just yet.   
"I-"  
"No, Sutcliff. I will not. You have dug yourself into a hole deeper than I am willing to help you out of."  
My chest ached, and I felt my eyes begin to water. Not now. He was not worth getting upset over. Gritting my teeth and looking back down to the blood which had begun to drain out into the Main Street, I let the knife fall from my hand.   
I had always preferred a blade, it was much easier to carve people up with.   
Now, however, it seemed painful to hold; painful to look at.   
"You can't do this to me, William."  
"What you have caused me is enough."  
Gripping the fabric of my jacket, my eyes watered with an inflow of tears. It had set in that I was alone in this, and my own death was approaching.  
"Will.."  
How awful this all was; how unladylike. How dare I cry in front of him, I was not weak, I was not some damsel in distress. No, if I was going to die, he was going to die alongside me.   
Much contrasting to my previous display of emotion, I began to laugh. Menacing, insane laughter filled the street, I was soon grinning once more. William seemed concerned, but he had every right to be afraid.   
I was a monster; a beautiful crimson monster, at that.   
And he was going to discover how dangerous I really was.   
Within a matter of seconds, I had pinned the dark haired supervisor of my affections against the wall, the bricks cracking slightly behind him.   
Hearing his groan of pain only made me smile more. Yes, darling, hurt like you made my heart ache~

"What are you-"

And the knife made all the difference, plunging into his side to silence his protests as I held him against the wall. Suddenly, all the strength I had hidden for so long was evident, and I was going to take it out on the one I loved.   
His struggle only made my heart swell and my laugh sharpen. Where was my darling's scythe? Out of reach? Unable to be teleported?~ How awful.   
Pulling the knife from his side with a sickening sound, I pressed the blade against his neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. My lipstick seemed to match the color dotting his suit. How fitting.   
"Grell."  
His voice seemed so calmed at that moment, yet his eyes were wide in fear. Fear of my actions, fear of what I was capable of, fear of who I had become.   
This was going to do nothing for me. I had delved too deep into my past ways.   
William opened his mouth to speak again, his arms pressing against mine in another silent plea.  
I blinked a few times, looking at the man across from me. The man who had been by my side for the duration of my career, who had kept me sane, and at times, furthered my insanity.   
I loved him.   
I loved the way his blood splattered against the wall behind him.  
I loved the contrast of crimson against the pale skin of his neck.   
I loved the pained scream as I sliced against his vein; ending the torturous ideal that I would never be good enough for him.   
I loved him.  
I loved him.   
I loved him.   
I hated myself.


End file.
